I'm Lucky
by ATHPluver
Summary: "Because it's what you think that matters to me. I can have hazel eyes. I might have hazel eyes." she said, tapping her finger on her chin. "I'm also very lucky because..." "Go on." Summer means everything to her now. Everything means Sokka. Tokka oneshot


**I'm bored. Tokka One shot. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

Summer days were everything to her now. A year ago, they would be sweaty nothingness. They became days full of bitterness and couples. Her feet would pick up the vibrations of the pairs around the house and she despised every second of it. These months had brought heat and removed meetings so they all had free time. But, why did she have to suffer loneliness?

The only entertaining thing she could do was bother the couples. But her best friend would shoo her away, her boyfriend in her arms. Her brother wouldn't even acknowledge her existence, glued together with the Kyoshi warrior. The Fire Lord and his Fire Lady to be were busy with documents and the blind girl didn't fancy getting hit with a knife.

So, she dealt with being lonely. Wandering around the hot, stupid city of Ba Sing Se, feeling left out of everything her friends did.

But now, she was happy. A kind and more mature girl of 13. She hadn't lost her deviousness of course but she had grown. The summer wasn't as hot as it seemed. She danced around the grass outside in that cute green dress he had bought her. Her bare feet feeling the soft, comforting earth beneath the green lawn; her hair long, down to her shoulders; and a lovely, wide, open mouthed smile caressing her face.

She was certainly happy. He watched her, his goofy grin on his face, loved every moment he spent with her. He wondered why he never was this close to her. They had been best friends of course. They comforted each other through so much. Like when the Warrior left him alone, the blind girl was there for him. He was forever grateful. She listened to his problems… or at least pretended to. It didn't matter to him. He was just glad he had someone to open up to.

Now the summer was everything. Toph had loathed it because of Suki and Sokka. He loves Toph now. Sokka had never been this happy with Toph in his years he's known her. The way she chimed his name, the way she danced upon the grass, and the way she smiled were the little things he enjoyed. Now he really knew why Katara and Aang were so happy. They loved everything about the other.

He knew every secret she possessed. He knew what scared her. He knew she actually enjoyed everyone's company. She had told him she felt loved and that everyone in the gang was her family. Toph had even confessed that she considered Katara as her mother and sister figure. Aang and Zuko were her older brothers. Even Mai had earned her place in Toph's big heart as a protector, another sister.

Sokka had told her everything as well. Everything he could think of. His secrets, his past, his fears, his family, and his weaknesses. She never turned away when he had told her things like this. She hung on to every word and rarely made a sarcastic comment on anything. And for that, he had greatly appreciated.

They both knew they found their comfort zones. Each other. A small kiss could be enough to silence an argument or a rant. A hug could soften any mood. A simple brush of fingers could wipe away any tears that were shed.

The summer days brought them smiles. He slung her on his back for a piggyback ride. He charged around the city, Toph laughing with joy, giving him small noogies. He laughed too and ran to the park. He threw her onto the ground and she grinned wildly as he flopped down next to her on the ground. He peered up at the clouds and told her stories when he saw a peculiar shape in the sky. If the story was funny, she'd laugh. If it was sad, she'd tear up. If it was happy, she'd smile.

"You know what?" he asked her as they laid upon the grass.

"What?" she replied, picking her toes.

"I feel like we've been like this forever," he said, scratching his head.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at us. ("I can't exactly look," she muttered.) We're doing stuff we never did before but we act as if we've always been doing."

She raised her eyebrows. It was true. She had felt as if they fell in love since the day they met. He had put adventure in her life.

This summer was different. Katara and Aang had flew Appa to the Air Temples to rebuild some broken memories. Zuko and Mai had sailed to the Fire Nation for meetings. It was just the two of them all alone.

"I miss them," he said, breaking through her train of thought.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," she said, blinking. "Me too."

"Had I ever told you what color eyes I think you'd have if you could see?" he asked her.

"No. Katara says green and the rest agree with her. What do you think?" she said.

"Hazel. But a little closer to green. Hazel is unique. It shows so much emotion. Toughness, shyness, love, and hurt. It hides everything too. Whoever has hazel eyes is very lucky," Sokka mused, turning his gaze to her. "I think you'd be very lucky."

"I'm already lucky," she said simply, smirking.

"Why's that?" he chortled.

"Because it's what you think that matters to me. I can have hazel eyes. I might have hazel eyes," she said, tapping her finger on her chin. "I'm also very lucky because…"

"Go on."

"Because I have you."

He smiled warmly at the blush that had invaded her cheeks. He turned on his side and cradled her in his arms. She responded by snuggling into his chest.

"You know what?" he said.

"What?" she replied.

"I'm also lucky."

"Why?"

"Because I have you."

He kissed the top of her head and she smiled, placing her small arms around his neck. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly.

"You know what else?" she said against his lips.

"Hm?"

"I love you, Meathead."

"Love you too, Short Stuff."


End file.
